masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sal Polaris
Sal Polaris, or Sal Handrew Polaris, alternatively called Sal Handrew Polaris T'Nola by step-mother and father and also named Saal'Kazah or Quarian Defender by the quarian race, and represented as "The Fractured Shell" in Mass Effect: Destination, is a local human living on the Citadel and an agent of the Citadel Security Special Forces. He also serves as the pivotal character of Mass Effect: Destination and it's predecessor story's. Biography Early Life Sal was born in 2169 as the son of Rami Polaris. His father Hunnigan Polaris was not present during the birth. Sometime after his birth, Rami was notified of her husbands death therefore leaving her as the sole parent. For the next 2 months, she struggled to raise her son along with the impending financial issues that followed. Her problem was eventually solved when she was approached by Aliana T'Nola, an asari who offered to take care of him until Rami's current status improved enough for her to care for Sal. Aliana was given full custody of Sal for the next fourteen years as her step-son. Though growing up on the Citadel, his step-mother would often visit Thessia, bringing him with her to integrate him into her family. At age 6, he was given a mark on his forehead to symbolize his relation to his step-mother's family, which resulted in other members of his step-mother's family to label him a "taint". During when he was 10 years of age and while playing with friends, a ship carrying eezo-filled cargo, crashed. The eezo, in dust form, was exposed to the nearby area through a ventilation duct. Sal inhaled massive amounts of eezo because he was playing tag and his sprinting caused him to breathe harder including the other children he played with. After this, he started experiencing a fever and fainted from exhaustion. His step-mother rushed him to a hospital after his symptoms started worsening. Several tests revealed he inhaled eezo in the dust form it originated in. When his step-mother learned of this, she bribed the hospital staff 5 million credits to keep the information confidential, fearing his likely biotic potential will endanger him. At age eleven, Sal observed his birth mother's training in a simulation which in turn influenced his step-mother to hire several CQC instructors to train him in self defense. Battle of the Citadel and Personal Quest The Battle of the Citadel was a pivotal moment of Sal's life that would define his future to a great extent. This was the first ever live combat situation he has ever been in whereas most his training was simulated. During a close-encounter with a husk, he discovered his biotic powers, much to his surprise. After helping Vayla Demrega,and Dail'Kanaar find somewhere to wait out the attack, he stumbled upon Yana'Naaman nar Qwib Qwib, who was looking for safety and temporarily took Sal under her safety unaware of his combat experience. During their search, by accident, they came across a geth patrol and Yana was shot in the stomach area as a result, puncturing her stomach lining and enviro-suit. Sal, in vain, tried to stop the bleeding but could not save her and because of her death, seriously traumatized him then drove him to kill any geth by mutilating them, getting serious injuries. After Alliance forces retook the Citadel, Sal personally carried her body to the Migrant Fleet to honor her commitment to him during their escape. Following the emotional scarring of her death, Sal was placed back the care of his birth mother after her near 14 year separation. Shortly he was purposed a place within the Citadel Security Special Forces as the first human to join by Mira T'Gosa, a surviving C-Sec member to which he refused at first but took the proposal after discovering a photo of his mother and a man he never met before, taking the lack of any emotional support from her since coming back, as a justification to defy her. Sal was escorted to Vayla Demrega to be given a psychological evaluation, giving her some much needed details on his actions. Becoming the Quarian Defender Sometime after his psych evaluation, Sal had gained a renown for protecting any quarians anywhere on the Citadel from those who would harass, threaten or even utter a single racist remark would be met out with personal retaliation. Eventually, pilgrims who were spared the social abuse would tell their people of a 'defender' among the council races. Returning Home A year later on the day Yana'Naaman died Sal visited the place where she bled out and payed tribute to the memorial he built himself. Upon arriving home he finds Mira who has come to confront his parents on their abuse to him. Stark quickly saw Sal enter and proceeded to smack him across the face prompting Mira to throw Rami with her biotic powers. Stark in response punched Mira in her stomach causing damage to her child. Sal quickly entered a fit of rage and proceeded to beat him to near-death. Mira was quickly taken to the hospital where she gave birth to a healthy baby. Following the fight Sal was placed in an foster home where Caelus Derolus and Mira would proceed to fight over the custody of him until the arrival of his step-mother Aliana T'Nola. Mira and Caelus are rejected the right to adopt him. Reaper War and the Aftermath In Russia and enjoying the view of St. Basil's Cathedral, Sal spotted a reaper descending down and destroyed the Cathedral instantly. He rushes for the village to warn them, only to be too late. Sal goes through the destroyed village and manages to find Vayla. At the same time, Kurlo is seen running from a reaper about to shoot it's laser. Sal watches helplessly as Kurlo is killed and begins to experience a more serious toll on his mentality. Meanwhile, the surviving villagers and remaining nearby Russian military forces, hide in a nearby underground Cold War bunker outfitted with current-gen technology. Sal commands the operations along with the Russian forces remaining commander. Then several transmissions are recovered and are revealed to be Mark Petcher and Wade Valen, along with an unknown signature. Because of the emotional toll of Kurlo's death, Sal stays awake for 4 straight days as a result. After Sal is forced to sleep to ensure he is prepared for the coming retaliation to retake Earth, Wade Valen and Mark Petcher are killed and the next day, Nephamus, an awakened collector, is killed when a piece of falling building debris drops on him. On the day of retaking Earth, with the help of the SSV Stuttgart, Sal damages Eternal, a reaper. But he loses his grip on trying to make the finishing blow and is tossed out into space. Desperately trying to stay afloat in space after being caught in the Earth's gravity, he is hit by a piece of debris which knocks him unconscious. Suddenly waking up in a garden, he finds a quarian planting flowers who turns around reveal herself to be Yana'Naaman, without her suit. Following his question if he is dead, Yana ensures him he was founded by an alliance ship after they were given secret coordinates to his location while drifting in space. Before leaving, she expresses one last hug before Sal re-awakes back on Earth. Thinking of last her words before her death, Sal speaks to himself "She said that to me once. And she was right." Rannoch Residence In 2192, Sal received a request to "visit" Rannoch by Admiral Zaal'Koris for his honesty for bringing the body of Yana'Naaman to the migrant fleet after she died, a rather very rare eulogy to find among the council races. Several preparations were undertaken to cultivate him into quarian society such as, changing his name along with a household name, curing any side-effects left by his sickness which then would lead to the removal of his interface suit and the implanted nodes, and offering him a home. Despite the welcome by the quarian people, however, Sal was still left unchanged by the emotional toll set on him 9 years before his arrival. Appearance Sal is the normal height of a simple teenager and bears a different appearance than normal teenagers by skin tone, eye color, and personality. His skin tone has turned into a sickeningly pale tone with short to long trails of veins appearing marked evidently across his entire body which was the result of overusing his biotic potential, his eyes are fully white as a result of his eye implants, and his forehead bears a black-colored asari republic emblem (The visible veins connect to the pointy edges of the mark for unspecified reasons). All these differences from a normal human teenager, make others see him and brand him as "not human", even in his emerging adult years. When not wearing his armor, he is often seen wearing his white robe that covers his entire body from neck to toe. In order to conceal his face from possible scrutiny, he wears a white hood with a mask to cover the face, further molding him the similar appearance to that of quarians. Personality Main article: Psychological Profile: Sal Polaris '' ''See also: Yana'Naaman's Memorial and Yana'Naaman's mask Sympathetic, out-going, and giving, Sal is the embodiment of a person who will do what is morally right. He refuses to lie, even hurt an innocent person, or abuse his power to fulfill his personal needs. At times, he will step out of his peaceful side and adopt a more intimidating attitude to protect those he holds dearly and the good people of his home. Unusually a rare trait to find from people in the galaxy, Sal cares deeply for quarians and never expresses common racism to any one of them he meets rather greeting them in a kindhearted way. Though this trait is rather rare to find in someone, to those he conferences with, this is no secret. As a result of Yana'Naaman's death, Sal is deeply disturbed of the events that transpired during their escape for safety. Following her death he took it upon himself to defend the rights of quarians anywhere the Citadel, which then established him as the 'Quarian Defender' among them. Skills Sal is very flexible and strong for a teenager his age given the conditions he has experienced. His strength is considered to be somewhere near the adult level despite the young age. Since the attack on the Citadel, Sal has shown to have a serious strength level when either agitated by someone harassing a quarian or when someone close is in danger. At a young age he was taught certain martial arts from several masters from Earth at his request after watching techniques from his birth mother. Biotics Due to his exposure to eezo at age 10, Sal developed biotics through his childhood, unknown to himself as they developed. During the Battle of the Citadel, Sal discovered his biotic potential and performed with impressive skill but soon began to re-act the practice, unsuccessfully. The extent of his biotic skill go into his acrobatics. Being able to launch himself into the air or towards a specific target. His biotics can be amplified with his high anger levels (Most notably around his feelings for quarians) but at the cost of being unable to properly control them which can lead to destructive results. Family Rami Polaris (Biological mother) His birth and only related family, Sal's emotional connection to his mother has nearly faded. Mostly due to his obsessive working and spending time with others. Attempts to re-connect his emotional attachment has been met with little-to-no success. With no intervention, this has caused Sal to commonly live away from her. Rami's marriage to Stark Anthony has only strained their emotional connections even farther, putting it to the point where it can severe at anytime. Hunnigan Polaris (Biological father) Sal has never even knew his father even when the day he was born. Much of his service has been open for view but this is not the case. Hunnigan secretly joined Cerberus just before his son was born and then later attempted to kidnap him. Upon learning his father was still alive and joined Cerberus, all expected emotional ties severed completely. He showed no emotion on letting his surrogate sister finish him, showed no emotion when stabbing his hands to subdue him, and not expressing any concern for his safety when he was being burned alive. Stark Anthony (Step-father) Stark is antagonistically, the opposite of Sal's expectations of him being in the family. Not a single feeling has develop over the months in Sal's life where he would speak or let alone be in the presence with. Sal is clearly aware of Stark's hostile attitude to non-humans and Sal himself. Stark views his own step-son as a juvenile delinquent and has been meaning to get rid of him on several occasions. Namely, give false reports of him doing drugs, murdering, and abusing his power. Months after marriage, it ended when he punched a currently pregnant Mira T'Gosa causing Sal to beat him to near death until being forced to escort Mira to the hospital. Sal and Stark never interact with each other after this confrontation. Matron (Step-mother) Sal expresses great affection and care to his step-mother. Matron is in terms of family, the strongest connected person he is very close to. Because of her great care to him, Sal reveres Matron a mother he would specially call. Even though he has damaged Matron's reputation in the family, this has not impacted the overall bond between them at the slightest. When moving back with her, Sal showed little refusal to move in with her. Ypran T'Nola (Step-mother's partner) Similar as his step-mother, Sal shows great care to his newly introduced father. Ypran displays every emotion a father would to his son. Though the introducing of Ypran in his life has left him questioning regarding that he would been with him earlier during his childhood. Trivia *The word "Polaris" is actually a star, also known as the North Star. It is the brightest star in the castellation Ursa minor. It is very close to the north celestial pole, making it the current northern pole star. *The adjective for this character is (PO-LAYR-RUS) *The name "Sal" may refer to actual people: Is also a nickname for Salvatore, a common Italian name. *Sal's confinement in his armor and that he has pale skin can be correspondent to the quarian race. As he is always in it, and is always wearing it wherever he goes in addition to his ocular implants that made his eyes fully white, can be seen through his helmet visor. * Sal is one of the four of the Destination characters to have a emotional issue regarding the loss of a close friend or family member, joined by Vayla Demrega, Dail'Kanaar and Caelus Derolus. Category:Characters Category:Dantanius Category:Humans Category:Destination Category:Citadel Category:Male Category:Adept Category:Citadel Security Special Forces